The ABC's of Cat Valentine
by mayleebaby28
Summary: One prompt for each letter of the alphabet, each one revolving around the life of our cupcake haired cutie, Catarina Valentine
1. Chapter 1 Ants

A is for Ants

Cat sat on a patch of grass beside the asphalt cafe. She decided that it was too hot to sit on the benches, because they burned the back of her legs, and wanted to turn her lunch into a picnic instead. She spread her jacket on the grass and placed her paper bag on it.

The breeze was cool on the hot spring day, and it cooled Cat down in a way she had enjoyed.

"Hey, Cat." There was shade, blocking out the sun light. She looked up to see Robbie and Tori standing there.

"Hi guys." She smiled. "Want to join me for lunch?" She asked.

"Sure, Kitty Cat." Robbie sat down beside her, as did Tori.

"Look, there's a line of ants." Cat giggled and pointed.

"Oh yeah." Tori said, glancing down at the ants from her salad. She took a bite of the lettuce, then spit it back out. "This has catalina dressing." Tori put the lid back on her salad and stood up. "I'm going to go get another salad with ranch." She said.

"So, Cat, it's such a beautiful day out." Robbie said, looking up at the sky.

"Robbie-"

"Well, except for the heat. I've never been a huge fan of heat." He continued.

"Robbie-"

"But the sky is so clear and blue. Hey, what's tickling my hand?" He asked in confusion.

"Robbie, the ants." Cat said.

"Ah! Ants!" Robbie jumped up and shook his hand off. Cat covered her mouth, trying to hide her giggling. Robbie jumped around and stood on the hot pavement. "I-I'm allergic to ants." Robbie lied, trying to fix his clothes.

"It's ok Robbie, I don't like bugs either. Except lady bugs!" Cat said excitedly. Then she looked down at her sandwich in confusion. "What are boy lady bugs called?" She asked, looking up as Robbie sat back down beside her. Robbie thought for a second.

"Confused." He smiled.

**AN: So, StrawberryAngel143 did something like this, and I swear not copying her, I'm like, double checking I'm not copying anything, I promise. But I thought it was a cool idea, so tada The ABC's of Cat Valentine. A is for Ants. Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Balloons

B is for Balloons

"Beck! Beck!" Cat came running up to him. They were at a local fair and Cat had just had a few bags of cotton candy. She grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Alright, you caught me. Having fun today?" He asked.

"I just had three bags of cotton candy! And I love spinning!" She spread her arms wide and spun around in circles while looking up at the beautiful, cloudless sky.

"Uhh, Cat, you're going to make yourself sick." Beck said, grabbing one of her arms.

"Don't be silly, Beck, I-" She stopped when the headache caught up with her, then her stomach felt like she had gotten punched.

"Cat? Are you alright?" He asked. She made a beeline for the nearest trashcan where she proceeded to get sick. She held the edges of the can for support until she thought she could stand up. She felt like death had crawled into her stomach and, well, died. She felt gross now, so she headed for the bathrooms over by the playground. She stared at her face in the mirror for a few moments, then ran the sink and splashed cold water on her face. It felt so good.

After washing up a little, she returned back to where she was to tell Beck she would be alright when her balanced returned fully. Currently she was stumbling over her own feet. When she finally got back to where she had found Beck, he wasn't there. She looked around her, even under her own feet, but to no avail.

"Cat!" Suddenly he came running toward her from over by the games. He was holding something behind his back.

"I'm okay, just still a little dizzy." She said.

"Close your eyes." He said. She giggled, then put her hands over her big brown eyes.

"Ok, you can look." He said. She opened her eyes to see Beck holding two balloons out to her. One was pink and the other was red. Cat gasped and took the balloons. "And-" He pulled a pack of sugarless pink gum out of his pocket and placed it in her free hand. Cat took out a piece and popped it in her mouth. "I hope you feel better." He smiled.

"I do! Thank you, Beck." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He rested his arm around her shoulders and decided they would go play some nice, non stomach jerking games.

**AN: So, to be clear, I'm not actually a big fan of Bat. I like Cabbie, but I love their how Beck treats her like a little sister. So this kind of poured out of me in about 20 minutes. Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Camera

C is for Camera

Jade had always thought that Cat was one of the happiest girls in the world. So of course, at a wedding, Cat was extatic.

Cat's uncle just got married, and now they were at the reception. Her uncle had permitted Cat to bring two guests, so she chose Jade and Robbie. Robbie and Cat were dancing like idiots while Jade was being sour and just sitting down at their table. Each table had a camera so that the guests could take pictures of the wedding. Jade had already taken a picture of the three different knives at her table and a few pictures of people doing embarassing things like secretly trying to get food out of their teeth or a boy grabbing a girl's backside while they were dancing.

She was just about to take a picture of a guest trying to seak some frosting from the cake when the camera was filled with Cat's face.

"Hi Jade!" Cat yelled.

"I was going to take a picture." Jade said, obviously irritated.

"Take one of me!" Cat placed a hand on her hip and stuck her other hand in the air while he knee bent and her foot elevated. She looked so happy to be alive. Jade laughed and snapped a picture. Then Cat struck a pose that made Robbie mumble flirty Cat. Another picture was taken. Robbie ran in and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Cat looked so happy that she wasn't able to move her arms. Then Robbie loosened up and held her from behind, having one arms around her shoulders and another around her waist. He had both hands holding the arm around her shoulders. Jade was enjoying playing photographer. Cat jumped on Robbie's back and Jade snapped another picture.

"Your turn Jade!" Cat took the camera and took a picture of Jade, smirking with her hands on her hips. Then Robbie tried to hug her. Brave boy, Cat thought. She tried to push him away, but not before Cat got a picture. Then Cat jumped in there, holding the Camera above them and capturing all three of them, smiling and joyful.

Jade hadn't looked like she had been having fun before, Cat decided.

Sometimes you just needed a few friends and a camera to have fun.

**AN: Short, yes, but fun to write. I hate written prompts because it instantly blocks my thought process. it took me 10 minutes to think of a word beginning with C other than Cat. But I think it's a good challenge for me. Ideas would be nice. Send me ideas for other letters. D will be longer I promise. And I'm deciding. Doughnut or Denim?**


	4. Chapter 4 Dumb

D is for Dumb

Cat ran through the halls of the school toward her locker. She was so happy she could burst because she had her favorite breakfast. Waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. yum. She was standing at her locker getting her books for the day when she heard her name. She looked around the corner where her project partner in her make up class was talking to some people.

"You got Cat as a lab partner?"

"She's so dumb, she won't be able to do anything right." Amy said. Cat covered her mouth. Did they all really think she was dumb? She slammed her locker and ran to the girls bathroom, running right between Beck and Tori. She sat on the floor and cried.

"Cat? Cat what's wrong?" Tori asked, sitting beside her.

"Cat, come out here and talk to us." Beck called from just outside the door. Cat and Tori got up and met Beck outside the girl's bathroom.

"Cat, why are you sad?" Tori asked.

"Am I dumb?" Cat asked.

"No" Beck and Tori replied in unison.

"Cat why would you ask that?" Beck changed the subject.

"I heard my project partner, Amy, saying I was dumb. Does everyone think I'm dumb?" Cat asked softly.

"Well-"

"I knew it! Everyone thinks I'm dumb!" Cat ran back into the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. She sat there crying for a few moments until she heard a knock on the stall door.

"Cat open the door." Cat opened the door just enough so that she could see Jade.

"Jade?" She asked.

"And me." Tori waved when Cat opened the door a little more. "Oh, and Trina." Tori pointed to Trina who was fixing her lip gloss in the mirror, but turned at the sound of her name.

"We all want to talk to you." Jade said.

"I'm just fixing my lip gloss." Trina said, turning back to the mirror.

"Come with me." Jade grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to by Tori's locker. The boys were all standing there.

"Ok, what do you all want?" Cat crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Cat, you are kind of dumb." Andre said. Cat gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"But, but, what Andre is trying to say is that there is so much more to you than just how smart you are." Robbie said. Cat crossed her arms again.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Cat sat down on the floor. Everyone sat down around her.

"Well, you're really pretty." Tori said.

"And you're funny." Robbie chimed in.

"You care about everyone more than you care about yourself." Andre pointed out.

"You have a great singing voice." Beck added.

"You're really good at making costumes." Jade said.

"And you're great with make up." Trina said.

"And you got a hot little A-"

"Rex!" Robbie reprimanded.

"Well other than that, there are a lot of great things about you." Tori said.

"You guys all really mean that?" Cat asked.

"Of course we do. Cat it doesn't matter if you're dumb." Andre said softly.

"Cat what matters is people love you anyways." Robbie rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, were your friends, and we love you." Tori said.

"Okay! I feel better now." Cat stood up and everyone else followed suit.

"See Cat, you don't have to be smart to have friends." Beck said.

"No, I just need great friends like you guys to have friends." Cat smiled as they all engulfed her in a group hug.

**AN: So I did not write about Doughnuts or denim. Sorry to disappoint all of those pastry and pant lovers out there. I was walking and this idea popped into my head. I think it's better than doughnuts or denim. Enjoy and Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Eager

E is for Eager

Cat was in the backseat of a car with her date. They had only been going out for a few weeks, and they were at a drive in movie. They had been kissing for a little while, which Cat enjoyed, but then her date, Justin, stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Cat, How about we go all the way? Rumor has it you're pretty good." Justin raised his eyebrows. Cat let her jaw drop, then smacked her date across the face. She threw the door open and ran. She found herself by the entrance for the movie and collapsed in tears by the fence. She pulled out her pear phone and dialed the last person she had called.

Actually they talked almost every night. Before she went to bed, they would talk on the phone. Most of the time it was because Cat had thought of something funny or a cool idea or just a random thought or had a question. He would call because he didn't feel like talking to anyone else, and he always wanted to tell her about how his day had been. Then, sometimes late at night, she would call because she had a nightmare, or because a storm outside was keeping her up. He would talk to her about her nightmare, and normally told her what it could have ment, then would try to make her feel better.

"Robbie? It's Cat. Can you come get me from the drive in. I don't want to be with Justin anymore." She cried into the phone.

Five minutes later Cat was getting into the front seat of Robbie's mom's car. It smelled like sour cream.

"What happened Kitty Cat?" Robbie asked.

"We were in the back seat, and we were kissing, and then he asked if I wanted to go all the way. He said that he heard I was really good. I've never gone all the way with anyone, where would her hear that from?" She asked.

"I don't know. Look, let's just split. We can go watch 50 first dates at my house." Robbie said starting up the car.

Cat nodded.

"Robbie? Do people at school think I'm, umm, easy?" She asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"No. Cat no one thinks you're easy." Robbie put a hand on her knee. "Some boys just think that you might not be smart enough to say no when they ask."

"Boys are stupid. Robbie, I'm glad your not like them." Cat said sadly, leaning on the window.

They got to Robbie's house and Cat sat down on the couch while Robbie started the movie. She watched the beginging of the movie, then had a cold bowl placed in her hands. She looked up to see Robbie standing over her with his own bowl. She looked down and saw that he had gotten them her favorite ice cream, red velvet cream cheese frosting flavored. They sat on his couch watching the movie, and when it was over, he drove her home. She got up to her room and looked through her phone, which she had been ignoring.

12 texts from Justin, which all sounded like I'm sorry, meet me at my house so we can make up. She deleted all of them. Then she got another text, and she was about to delete it but she saw it was from Robbie.

**From Robbie:**

**I'll never be like those other guys. Good night, Kitty Cat. See you at school tomorrow :)**

Cat thought for a minute. So Justin had been too eager to make his move, while Robbie had not been eager enough.

**AN: I was listening to my sherona which just brought out a weird side in me and this happened. I'm not particularly a huge fan of this chapter, but it's whatever. I just think it could have been better if it wasn't hot, I wasn't thirst, I wasn't hungry, and I wasn't also playing games on facebook. Sorry if your disappointing but Review anyways. I could use more ideas :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Feet

F is for Feet

Jade, Tori, and Cat had been at the mall all day. There was a big dance tonight at the asphalt cafe and the girls wanted to find the perfect dresses. None of the girls had dates, so they at least wanted to attract some nice, single guys that would be there.

Jade had chosen a spaghetti strap black dress. It hugged her around her waist, then flowed out to her knees. It was simple, but it really suited Jade.

Tori had gotten a purple dress that only had one shoulder strap. The strap tied on the left shoulder and the fabric was hugging down to her mid thighs. It reminded Cat of some singer that she couldn't remember the name of.

Cat had gotten a strapless hot pink dress that had a black belt around her waist. It poofed out to just below her knees and it made her feel like a princess.

Now the girls were looking at shoes, and they were all having a similar problem.

"My feet hurt." Cat complained.

"Mine too." Tori said, rubbing her socked heel.

"How are we going to dance in any of these shoes if they hurt so much?" Jade asked, pulling her boot back on.

Cat looked around the shoe store. There were millions and millions of shoes from wall to wall. Cat, Tori, and Jade had tried on almost every pair that would match their dress and now Cat felt like her feet had gotten run over by a car.

But then she saw it. The perfect solution to their problems. She ran over to the wall of little ballet slippers.

"Guys! Look!" She grabbed a handful and ran back to Tori and Jade. She dumped the little shoes on the big seat and the girls looked at Cat like she was crazy.

"Cat. these are too simple. These are casual. It's like wearing tennis shoes to a wedding." Tori said, picking up one of the pairs. They weren't even in a box, they were on those little plastic shoe hangers.

"Just trust me. I can make them work. Please just trust me." Cat begged. Jade and Tori exchanged looks.

"Should we?" Tori asked.

"What ever. Go for it Cat." Jade handed Cat the shoes.

"Alright. Just give me your dresses and I'll make sure that these shoes work." Cat said, taking the slippers.

Cat sat at home, gluing and sewing, until Tori and Jade showed up at her house to get ready. Jade put on her dress first. Cat had sewed sequins on the top of the dress in a line on the top edge and straps, then down below where it hugged Jade's breasts. The originally plain black shoes had been covered in black sequins.

Jade, satisfied with how her dress, let Tori have the bathroom to get dressed. Tori came back out and her dress black ribbon going across the bottom hem and the top. It wasn't sewn on to where it tied though, so along with the two purple pieces of fabric hanging from her shoulder, there was also two smaller strips of black. The shoes, originally all purple, were now black across the front top and the heel of the shoe had a black half circle on it. Cat loved it because it looked so much easier to do than it actually was. It looked like she just slid the purple shoe into a black sleeve.

Then it was Cat's turn. Her dress had been adorned with hot pink beads on the top above the belt, with swirls of black beads sprouting up from the black belt, and on the bottom hem. Then the belt had been covered with black beads. Her hot pink shoes now had black beads going in swirls going across the top.

"Wow, Cat, these dresses are gorgeous." Tori said, twirling in front of Cat's mirror. Jade pushed her out of the way to look at herself.

"I hate sequins." She said. Cat stopped twirling and froze. Was Jade saying she hated her dress? "But this dress is pretty kick ass." She said, looking at the back of the dress.

"Thanks, Jade. But can you not use those kinds of words. My brother says their not nice. One time, he called out neighbor that and-"

"Don't ruin the moment." Jade said.

The girls got into Jade's car and she drove them to the dance.

As soon as they stepped out hey saw heads twist toward them. Robbie, Andre, and Beck ran over to them.

"Wow, you girls look nice." Robbie said.

"Yeah, I like the black part right here." Andre said, twirling the end of one of the ribbons around his finger. Tori playfully swatted his hand away.

"Cat did it. We got the dresses and she did the detailing. All the ribbons and sequins and beads. It's pretty cool." Tori twirled.

"May I have this dance, Miss Vega?" Andre asked. Tori laughed and followed him to the dance floor. Cat and Robbie danced for a few songs as well. Jade and Beck even tolerated each other enough to sit at the same table. And Cat thought she heard a hum of approval from Beck about her dress.

So a pain in the girl's feet turned into three princesses dancing in sensible shoes.

**AN: so this was actually really fun to write. I just had this image of the girls dresses in my head at first, and I just started thinking of how the dresses had to define the girl. Black sequins for Jade because they're dark and painful, but over all they look very pretty and make anything just more interesting, like Jade. Ribbons for Tori because they are flowing and can be used for many things, like how Tori has many talents. And they can make something look more elegant, or make something look so simple, it's beautiful, Like Tori. Beads for Cat because they make a bold statement. They stand out with the swirls and the colors, but they still fit her because that is what she does. So anyways, Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Gardening

G is for Gardening

"Andre, Guess what?" Cat asked.

"What is it, Little red?" Andre asked. They had been walking home from school.

"I started a garden, do you want to see it?" She asked.

"Uhh-"

"Come on!" Cat didn't wait for his answer and dragged him to his back yard. But what Andre saw there was not a garden. It was a flowerbed beside the wall of the house. And there were Popsicle sticks with little paper signs on them that said what was planted in the mound of dirt behind them. The first one said strawberries. That made sense, except that there was a picture of a cherry on the sign. Then the next one said it was a lob-tato. He looked at the mess of a mound. There was a part of a potato sticking out, and what he hoped was a dead lobster's claw sticking out too. Then next was a money tree, just a dollar bill under a little dirt. Then there was a mound that had no sign.

"What's that one?" Andre asked.

"That one? Oh, that's an I don't know plant." Cat said.

"And what does that mean?" Andre asked.

"It means my mom gave me some vegetable seeds, but she didn't tell me what they were, so I don't know what it is, I just have to wait and see." Cat explained.

"Alright." Andre nodded.

"Wanna help me take care of it?" She asked.

"Umm-"

"I'll go get the garden tools." She said, happily running to the shed. She came back with a little shovel, a little rake, and a pink watering can.

"Ok, you use the shovel to dig the hole deeper. I think my dog has been trying to dig my plants up." She said. Andre obeyed. Though he had trouble trying to shove the potato and the lobster into a hole. He didn't have the heart to tell her it wouldn't grow a lob-tato. It would just turn into a bad smelling potato in a hole.

"Now what?" He asked.

"I'm going to rake the garden in rows like the farmers do, then you water it." Cat smiled. She ran the rake over the dirt and it formed wavy little rows. Andre used the pink watering can to water it. "I think that's good. Thanks for your help, Andre." Cat smiled. The two said goodbye.

The next day, they were walking home again, and Cat had asked him to help with her garden again.

"Alright." Andre sighed. They walked around back to the little garden.

"Andre! look! The strawberries are starting to come up." Cat crouched down by the little green plant just barely peaking through the ground.

"Wow, look at that, you actually grew something." He mumbled.

"Isn't it great? I can't wait to see what my I don't know plant is." Cat smiled happily. Andre smiled too.

"Yeah, can't wait to see." He said, picking up the little shovel again.

**AN: I had fun with this one! I just thought it seemed like something Cat would do. And the Lob-tato was a reference to the great ping pong scam episode. Did you like it? Review! 3 :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Home

H is for Home  
Home. That word always meant so many different things to Cat. When she was little, Home meant her house. She loved her house, especially her room, when she was younger. Her room was pink, her favorite color, and it was her favorite thing in the world.  
But that was uprooted in middle school when her family moved to Hollywood for her brother so he could get the help he needed. Then, for her, home meant her family. Home was the people she loved.  
Then high school came, and she had a new home. It was the school. Her friends made it feel like home. She knew every nook and cranny. She spent more time there than at her own house.  
"Hey, Cat, can I ask you something?" Tori asked, walking up to Cat's locker and shaking Cat's thoughts.  
"Sure." Cat shrugged.  
"Why is your locker decorated like a house?" Tori asked, motioning to Cat's locker. Cat scanned it. It was powder blue with four white windows and a little door.  
"Because it's home to me." cat shrugged again, shuffling some books around in her locker.  
"Why do you say that?" Tori asked.  
"Well, this school is like my old house back in Florida. I know it like the back of my hand, and it's so colorful and it's my favorite place to be. And then all the people I love are here. Like you." Cat smiled happily.  
"Me?" Tori asked.  
"Yeah, and Jade, and Trina. And Beck, Andre, and Robbie." Cat explained.  
"Wow, Cat, that's really deep." Tori said happily.  
"Oh! You know what else I love? Silly putty!" Cat pulled an egg shaped container out of her locker.  
"Oh Cat, we all love you too." Tori shook her head as the other girl pulled on the children's toy.  
**AN: So, I just wrote this and I thought it reminded me of me. My theater is my second home. It's like I live there, I can be barefoot there, and I can be myself, and I can lay on the floor and not care! It's wonderful and I know that's how Cat feels about hollywood arts**


	9. Chapter 9 Icky

I is for Icky  
Cat Valentine was a good friend. She was always willing to lend a hand to one of her friends. So, currently, she was helping Tori rearrange her room.  
"Tori, what's this?" Cat asked, picking up an article of clothing that was shoved under her bed. It looked like a pair of jeans, but they weren't Tori's.  
"They're pants. But I don't know who's they are." Tori said, taking the clothing from her. She looked at the tag. They were boy's pants. "And they're boy's pants." Tori said.  
"Icky." Cat said.  
"Why Icky?" Tori asked.  
"We don't know what boy wore those." Cat said.  
"Good point." Tori tossed them into the hallway. Tori and Cat continued pushing her bed until it was the way Tori wanted, then Andre walked into the room.  
"Hey, Tor, Hey, Cat." He smiled.  
"Hey Andre." Tori waved as she and Cat pushed her bed against the wall opposite of where it originally was.  
"Hey, why are my pants in the hall way?" Andre asked, picking up the pair of jeans the girls had found.  
"Oh! I remember now." Tori said.  
"Whatie?" Cat asked.  
"Andre had come over here to help me clean the kitchen and he spilled his drink on his jeans-"  
"It was iced tea."  
"Right. And I told him I would wash them. He borrowed a pair of my Dad's pants. I washed them and then I put it under my bed so my dad wouldn't think that I had a boy up in my room." Tori explained.  
"What's wrong with having boys in you're room? I have Robbie and Beck and Andre up in my room all the time." Cat said, playing with her hair.  
"Well, Cat for most people, when girls have a boy in their room it means they're doing stuff." Tori explained as Andre sat beside her.  
"What kind of stuff?" Cat asked.  
"Umm, stuff that normally only people who are dating do." Tori said, trying to filter herself for Cat.  
"Build flowers out of duct tape?" Cat asked excitedly.  
"Umm, no. Like, sexual stuff." Tori said awkwardly. Cat's face fell as she thought for a moment.  
"Icky." She said finally.

**AN: This one was kind of not my best. I started writing another Cabbie story, and normally I can only write one story at a time. So this one had been put off for a little bit and I decided to try and kick it back up again. I have a few things that are works in progress. My friend and I are writing a Bade story together that we still have to finish. Then the new Cabbie story I'm writing. Anyways, Review! 3**


	10. Chapter 10 Juggling

J is for Juggling  
Cat sat in the black box theater. There was a big talent show coming up and she was watching Robbie practice his act. He wasn't trying to be a comedian this time, he was juggling, but he wasn't very good. Cat could juggle very well.  
"So how was that?" Robbie asked. He had just successfully threw one colorful ball up in the air with his right hand and caught it in his left hand.  
"Robbie, you have to learn how to juggle better than that. What were you planning on juggling anyways?" Cat asked.  
"A couple of flaming tourches." Robbie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"That sounds hurtey." Cat said, thinking about the fire. "You should juggle something breakable, but not painful. Like water balloons. Water balloons are fun!" Cat jumped up.  
"Ok, I can juggle water balloons." Robbie said.  
"I'll do it with you. My brother and I used to juggle salami sticks together." Cat began playing with her hair. Robbie furrowed his brows, but then decided that her brother was wierd and he didn't want to ask.  
"Alright. Water balloons. How about tomorrow we meet here after school? I'll bring the water balloons." Robbie suggested.  
"Okay." Cat smiled.  
The next day, Cat met Robbie in the same theater where he was waiting with a bucket of water balloons.  
"Ok, first, were going to juggle six balloons. I want you to throw left right left right. And catch left right left right. I'm going to lable them with my Zappy markers." Cat put an L on two of them, and an R on the other.  
"Ok, You have to learn how to juggle normal before juggling with another person. These two start off in your left hand and this one starts in your right hand. I want them to end up that way too." Cat set the balloons in his hands.  
"Cat I'm going to break these. I'll go through the whole bucket." Robbie said, looking down at his hands.  
"No, because they are breakable you'll be more careful and more likely to catch them." Cat smiled, trying to be helpful.  
During the whole afternoon Robbie hadn't dropped a single balloon. They had successfully worked out a routine and were juggling like pros.  
"This was fun." Robbie said as he grabbed his bag.  
"It was. But what are we going to do with the balloons?" Cat asked, pointing to the bucket.  
"Well, we could do this." Robbie picked one up and threw it at Cat. Cat did the same.  
The two of them were found in soaking we clothes in a soaking we theater.  
"What are you two doing?" Lane asked when he walked in. Robbie let the last balloon in his hand fly, but it missed Cat and hit Lane.  
"We were, uhh, juggling?" Robbie laughed and glanced over at Cat.  
"Well, your not doing a very good job." Lane sighed.

**This one was kind of fun. But it makes me wish I could juggle. Review! 3**


	11. Chapter 11 Kicking

K is for Kicking

"Ready Cat?" 5 year old Cat sat on the swings at the local playground. He brother was about to push her and teach her how to pump her legs, but she was scared.  
"No." She mumbled.  
"Why?" He asked, walking around to face her. He set an annoyed look on his face. He had agreed to watch Cat at the park while his parents had gone to the store.  
"I'm gonna fall." Cat whined.  
"You're not going to fall, Cat." He crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his right foot.  
"You don't know that." Cat's grip tightened on the chains in her hands. Her brother ran a hand through his hair. A 12 year old shouldn't have to teach his little sister things like this. Couldn't she just learn from the other kids on the play ground like other kids?  
"Cat, don't you trust me?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
"So, just trust me. Cat I'll be right here if you fall." He let his arms flop to his sides.  
"Okay." Cat uneasily readjusted herself on the seat while her brother walked around to stand behind her. He grabbed the chains beside her, pulled back, and let her go.  
"Alright, now watch what I do." Her brother ran to the swing beside her and began to kick his legs back and forth. Cat began to copy his motions. "That's it, good job." Her brother smiled, proud of his little sister. Cat giggled as she kicked.  
The two of them swung for a long time until Cat's legs started to hurt.  
"I'm going to stop for a while and go play in the sand box." Cat hopped off her swing and took off running for the sand box where some of the neighborhood kids were playing. She sat in the box with some of the kids and built a sand castle.  
A few minutes later, though, she heard some yelling and screaming behind her. She twisted her head around to see a group of moms gathered around the swings and a kid laying on the ground.  
Her eyes grew wide as she saw who the kid on the ground was. She took off running toward the swings. He was laying on the ground, his limbs twisted in some unnatural ways, and his head was bleeding. Someone had put a jacket under his head to slow the bleeding. Cat felt tears run down her cheeks. She knelt down beside him and tried to wake him up.  
"Sweetie, come here." One of the moms pulled her away from him. "Do you know him?" She asked.  
"He's my big brother. What's wrong with him?" Cat asked tearfully.  
"Sweetie, your brother, he tried to do a back flip off of the swings and he got hurt. There is an ambulance on the way to come pick him up and take him to the hospital. Do you know your phone number so I can call your mommy and daddy?" The mom asked. Cat rattled off her phone number while the mom dialed. Cat tried not to look at her brother, but it was hard not to. He started groaning on the ground. A bunch of moms rushed over to him. Cat ran to his side. His eyes opened slightly, squinting in the sun.  
"Cat?" He groaned.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"I'm," He paused and groaned in agony, "I'm proud of you." He tried to smile. Cat sniffled and blinked a few times.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too, kiddo." He groaned. "Ah!" He felt a shooting pain going through his whole body. The moms began shouting things.  
"Don't move."  
"Try not to speak."  
"Just hold on a little longer."  
"The ambulance is on it's way."  
Cat couldn't bear to look at him any more, but he reached for her hand and held it tightly.  
"I'll be ok, I promise. Ugh!" He groaned as another pain shot through him. Cat nodded and held his hand tighter. Then the ambulance raced into the parking lot and the paramedics ran over with a stretcher. The put her brother on it and Cat let go of his hand. She had to ride in the ambulance to the hospital where her parents were meeting them.  
They spent the whole night at the hospital, waiting for information from doctors and nurses. He had suffered two broken legs and a broken arm. Then there was his head. He was going to have permanent brain damage. That was the last time Cat had ever been on the swings.

"Oh, hey, Cat! Look, the swings are open!" Cat and Beck had been walking through the park, climbing on the play structure.  
"Oh, I-I don't like swings." Cat said softly.  
"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Beck grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the swings. She sat down on one, but didn't move. "Cat? Are you ok?" Beck asked softly, looking at her from the swing beside her.  
"I don't like swings." Cat mumbled.  
"Why?" Beck asked.  
"When I was 5, my brother fell off the swings, and that's the first time he got messed up. He got really hurt and he's never been the same." Cat shook her head, looking down at the ground.  
"Cat," Beck got up and hugged her, "I'm so sorry, if I had known-"  
"No, it's fine." Cat shook her head as Beck stepped away.  
"I can, give you a push." Beck shrugged. Cat took a deep breath.  
"Okay." She nodded and closed her eyes. Beck pulled on the chains the same way her brother had over 10 years before. He let her go and she started kicking her legs back and forth. When she opened her eyes, Beck was on the swing beside her. It wasn't that scary now that she was swinging. It was actually fun again.

"Come on, just come on the swings with me? Please?" Cat asked, pulling her brother along to the park.  
"Ok." He sighed. Sometimes his little sister was so annoying. She led him to the swings and put him on one.  
"Ok, Just push yourself back and kick your legs, like this." Cat backed up and let herself swing forward. Her brother watched her and followed suit. They swung for a while when her brother shouted a suggestion at her.  
"On the count of three, we should do a back flip." He said.  
"Oh, I don't think that's-"  
"One! Two! Eleven! Purple! Three!" He flipped himself backward while Cat shut her eyes tight. But she didn't hear him scream or anything. She threw her eyes open and saw him standing there watching her swing back and forth. "Your turn, Cat!" He yelled up to her. She shook her head.  
"No, I'm scared. I'm gonna fall!" She yelled down at him.  
"You're not going to fall! And I'm right here to catch you! Don't you trust me?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
"Okay!" Cat began to breath uneasily. She swung forward, kicked her legs over her, and landed on the ground with a thud.  
"Good job, Kiddo!" Her brother threw his arm around Cat's shoulders. Cat smiled happily.  
"Oh! Monkey bars!" He took off running, and hung upside down on the metal bars. He stayed there for quite a while, then started swinging around and making monkey noises. So maybe he wasn't exactly the same as he was all those years ago, but there was still a little bit of the old him in there. And that was the part that Cat loved most.

**AN: So I always wanted to know how Cat's brother got so messed up because I don't think he was born that way. And my best friend and i have been hanging out at a park on the swings everyday for like a week, so this happened. It's sad but kind of cool too. And this kind of hints at how Beck treats Cat like a little sister, going on the swings with her like her big brother.**


	12. Chapter 12 Laser

L is for Laser  
Cat skipped happily down the hall to her locker. She stopped when she got there because Trina was standing in front of it.  
"Hi!" Cat waved happily.  
"Hello." Trina said, kicking the floor with the toe of her shoe.  
"That hello didn't sound very happy." Cat mumbled, playing with her hair.  
"I'm not happy." Trina crossed her arms.  
"Why?"  
"I have to get laser eye surgery." She said, kicking her heel against the locker behind her.  
"Why?"  
"Because the doctor told me I need glasses. I was going to get contacts but I have a weird thing about touching my eye. So I have to get laser eye surgery because I am not getting glasses that make me look like a total loser." Trina said, gesturing wildly and angrily with her arms.  
"But," Cat paused, looking down at her hands in confusion, "Robbie and Sinjin have glasses." She said softly.  
"See! They're both losers."  
"What about Tori? She wears glasses sometimes."  
"Ugh, I don't want to look like Tori. She's not nearly as pretty as me." Trina stuck her bottom glossed lip out, pouting.  
"But, not all glasses look bad." Cat smiled softly.  
"But I'll look like a total dork!" Trina put her hands on her hips. "I don't want to get laser eye surgery, I would have to be awake for the whole thing. And someone would be touching my eyes!" Trina exclaimed.  
"Then just get glasses. You can get really cool ones." Cat explained.  
"No, I already have an appointment for my surgery. I have to go tomorrow." Trina pouted again.  
"Well, what if I went with you. That way it wouldn't be so scary. I always go with my brother when he goes to see his special doctors." Cat took Trina's wrist in her hand.  
"Really? You'd go with me?" Trina asked.  
"Yeah, it's always easier when you have a friend there." Cat smiled.  
"Thanks Cat." Trina hugged the red head and then the two of them went to get a couple cans of wahoo punch.

**AN: I always thought these two were fairly good friends, especially since Cat loves everyone, and I thought this would be something Cat would do. Much love to all! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Markers

M is for Markers  
Cat loved to color. Even well into her teen years you could find her sitting in her room coloring. She loved to color with crayons the most. They were so bright and colorful.  
This was the activity she was currently enjoying. She was sitting up in her room with a coloring book and a big box of crayons. She was coloring the grass green when the door to her room opened. She looked up and saw three people leaning into her room. Andre was first to venture into her room, sitting on the edge of her bed. Right behind him was Tori who sat in her big pink butterfly chair. The last in the room was Robbie who sat cross-legged beside Cat on the floor.  
"Hi, guys!" Cat smiled happily.  
"Hey, Lil Red."  
"Hi Cat."  
"Hey, Kitty Cat." Robbie smiled shyly. "What are you coloring?" He asked, glancing over at her coloring book.  
"I'm coloring in my toy story coloring book. I like Jessie! She had red hair like me!" Cat proudly held up the half colored page that showed off Sheriff Woody and Jessie the Yodling Cowgirl.  
"That's very nice, Cat." Tori smiled forcibly. They all thought Cat was a little stupid, and she knew it. She didn't really mind, but when they smiled like that so they wouldn't hurt her feelings, it hurt more. They thought she was weird and childish, which she was, but they didn't have to treat her like a child all the time.  
"Can I color with you, Cat?" Robbie asked, leaning towards her. Cat looked up, expecting to see a forced smile, but instead she saw a look of joy and merriment.  
"Sure, Robbie." Cat smiled. She went to push the box toward him, but he was rummaging around in his back pack. He pulled out a large pack of markers. "Markers." She mumbled.  
"Yeah, you can use them if you want." Robbie put the markers between the two of them. Cat turned to a fresh page, letting Robbie color the picture of Jessie while Cat colored the picture of Woody. She dug around for the right color brown in her box, but she couldn't find the one she had been using earlier. Then the markers caught her eye. There were just as many colors as her crayons, and that brown marker looked like just the right color that she had wanted to use. She slowly reached out to grab it, uncapped it, and ran it over the page. She loved the brightness of the color she was using, so she reached for the blue marker. She giggled as she colored with a new found appreciation for the inky colors sinking into her page. She set down the blue and reached for the yellow. Robbie's hand landed on top of hers when he reached for the same marker. He glanced up at her, his attention being pulled from the paper, to the red head, then down to their hands.  
"Sorry." Robbie pulled his hand away quickly. Cat frowned a little, but grabbed the yellow marker anyways. Suddenly a loud ring sounded through out the room, bouncing off the walls and giving Cat a headache.  
"Oh, that's Trina." Tori looked at the text message that had popped up on her pear phone screen. "Ugh, Really?" She asked, letting her head fall back in annoyance.  
"What?" Andre asked.  
"Trina wants me to come home and use me as a make up dummy." Tori groaned.  
"Why can't she practice on herself?" Andre asked.  
"Because she thinks if she can find something that looks good on me it will look amazing on her." Tori rolled her eyes.  
"I'll drive you home. Rob, do you want me to come back to get you?" Andre asked, getting to his feet.  
"No, I'll be fine." Robbie said from his spot on the ground.  
"Alright. Later." Tori waved as she and Andre shuffled out the door. A few moments of awkward silence lingered in the air.  
It was no secret Robbie liked Cat, but when he liked a girl this much he was shy and didn't know how to talk to her.  
"So, I like this." Robbie gestured vaguely to her upper abdomen. Cat looked down, confused. Was Robbie really complementing her chest. "I-I mean, t-the shirt. I like your shirt." Robbie said hurriedly.  
"Oh, thanks!" Cat smiled her bubbly smile and continued to color. They carried on coloring in comfortable silence.  
"So, Cat, I was, umm, I was wondering, maybe tonight if you want to go catch a movie or-"  
"Cat!" Cat looked up to see her brother standing in the door way. He was wearing his shirt backwards, his hat on inside out, and a leash hooked onto his belt loop.  
"Hi!" Cat called from the floor.  
"Can we go to the mall? I want to pet puppies." He begged.  
"You know we can't go back there after you tried to put a puppy in your pocket and take it home." Cat said, crossing her arms.  
"Then can we go do something? I'm bored!" He asked, letting his arms fall to his sides.  
"Hey, how about the three of us go see a movie? That would be okay if he came with us, right Robbie?" Cat asked, leaping to her feet. Robbie sighed.  
"Yeah, let's go." He forced a smile onto his face. Cat's face fell a little. What had she said wrong? Did Robbie think she was dumb too?  
"Let's go see that new one about the thing!" Her brother yelled, running down the stairs.  
"Thanks for coloring with me, Robbie." Cat smiled as she and Robbie walked down the stairs.  
"No problem." Robbie smiled a genuine smile.  
And the next day, Cat went out and bought a twenty four pack of markers, using them to color every chance she got.

**AN: I have been crafting a lot... And I watched toy story two. So this happened. Enjoy! Much Love! :) Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 New Kid

**N is for New Kid**

"Hi! My name is Cat!" Cat excitedly waved at her new 6th grade class mates surrounding her.  
"Beck." The boy next to her smiled.  
"André." The boy on the other side of her waved.  
"I'm Jade. But don't get too used to using my name." The angry girl said.  
"I'm Robbie." A boy with curly hair and glasses pipped up.  
"Where did you move here from?" Beck asked.  
"Florida. We moved here because we needed to be closer to my brother's special doctor." Cat explained.  
"You're weird." Jade lowered her eyes at Cat. She felt a pang of fear shoot through her. Did all the kids think she was weird? Would she not make friends here? "I like weird things." Jade smirked.  
"So, what's wrong with your brother?" Beck asked.  
"A lot of things. He barks at trees. And he eats with his face." Cat said, twisting her face in confusion.  
"My grandma yells at plants." André said, nodding in understanding.  
"My grandma thinks the internet is a planet." Robbie smiled.  
"My grandma is dead." Jade said darkly. Everyone stared at her as she snipped at her split ends with a pair of scissors.  
"Okay." Beck moved the focus from the scissor loving girl. "We're going to play try-outs after school. Why don't you try out with us? We're doing the musical 13." Beck suggested.  
"I want to play Lucy, so if you get Lucy, I will make you mysteriously disappear." Jade warned.  
"I don't want Lucy." Cat shook her head fearfully. Jade seemed satisfied with this and went back to trimming her hair.  
"It'll be fun. You wanna?" André asked.  
"Yeah! That sounds like so much fun!" Cat smiled widely.  
After school, the five tweens wandered into the theater. Cat was the fourth person to audition. She sang the song like she had rehearsed in her spare time all day.  
"How did I do?" She asked when the final note left her mouth. The director stood up and began clapping.  
"Charlotte! We have a perfect Charlotte!" He yelled. Cat curtsied and skipped off of the stage while the others all tried out.  
"Hey, new girl, you did good." When people filed out of the auditorium after the auditions were over, she heard compliments left and right.  
"You have a really pretty voice." Robbie awkwardly stood by her as she was at her locker gathering up her homework.  
"Aww, thanks." She smiled. "I like your awkwardness." Cat pat him on the shoulder as the other three friends joined them.  
"Man, Cat, you got some killer pipes there." André said.  
"What?" She asked. What pipes? And why were they killing people?  
"He means you have a really great singing voice. You really do." Beck helped out.  
"Yeah, I guess you were pretty good. Not as good as me but no one really is." Jade scowled.  
"Hey, let's go get some coffee." Beck suggested.  
"K. You're paying for me." Jade said.  
"Why?"  
"Because you suggested it." The bickering faded as the two of them walked ahead of the other three.  
"So, how did you like your first day?" Robbie asked. Cat thought for a moment, then she looped her left arm around Andre's right, and her right arm around Robbie's left.  
"It was great! So much fun! And I made great new friends." She smiled.  
"He he, we're off to see the wizard-" Robbie giggled as the three of them began sashaying down the sidewalk.  
"The wonderful wizard of oz!" Cat and André joined in. Beck saw the fun they were having and grabbed Andre's other arm to join them.  
"Hey! Get back here! You have phone in your pocket!" Jade yelled. She had worn a dress with no pockets that day and asked Beck to carry her phone to the coffee shop. "I'll get you!" She yelled angrily and ran after the skipping quartet as they all skipped down the side walk.  
So maybe they were all a little weird. Cat loved it that way. And they loved her too.

**AN: Someone suggested the prompt 'New Kid' to me so I ran with it! So SO SOOO sorry for the lack of updates. I have been super super busy lately. I'm stage manager for a play at school, so that takes up a lot of time. But I'm trying to finish this! I really like this chapter and the comparison of these five to the wizard of oz crew. Especially since I saw Wicked. (If you ever get the chance to see it on Broadway, do it!) **

**Jade-Wicked witch (Obviously) She was nice but misunderstood. Which is kind of what Jade is.  
**

**Cat- Dorthy. Innocent, sweet. That's pretty much all dorthy is.  
**

**Beck- Tin man. was a real man, but the wicked witch accidentally changed him to a tin man (Like when Jade and Beck broke up.)  
**

**Andre- Lion. was a talking lion in a cage. The wicked with tried to help him by setting him free but he ened up afraid of everything because he was so used to captivity.  
**

**Robbie- Was a real man, and was with Galinda for many years looking for the wicked witch when she disappeared, then in the end ends up with the witch.  
**

**Ok, so Robbie and Andre don't really make much sense, but the other 3 do. Anyways, done ranting. Review! :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Ovals

"Cat! Cat!" Jade pounded on Cat's bedroom door. Cat was a morning person, but people really shouldn't interrupt her morning playlist while she applied her make up. Cat sighed, paused her music, then pulled her door open.  
"Hi." She smiled, her face half made up.  
"Hey, I wanna go do something fun." Jade said, sauntering into Cat's room and sitting in her big, fluffy, pink chair. It made Jade cringe, but Cat ignored her. She had just interrupted Cat's make up routine.  
"Like what?" Cat asked as she started to make up her left eye.  
"Ok, there is this really annoying guy at the locker next to mine-"  
"That's Robbie." Cat said, looking up at her.  
"Don't interrupt. Anyways, He tried to get me to read lines with him. And it was a kissing scene. So when he tried to kiss me, I hit him." Jade explained, examining her black fingernails.  
"You hit Robbie?" Cat asked, pausing her eyeliner-ing to look up at Jade.  
"Yeah, well, a teacher saw and gave me detention. So, I was thinking, as payback, let's go do donuts in his lawn." Jade said, excited at the idea of destroying a green lawn. She hated grass.  
"Like, we go throw donuts on his grass?" Cat asked, putting her mascara back into its tube.  
"No, my ignorant little friend, I mean we take my car and drive around on his yard." Jade explained.  
"Isn't that wrong?" Cat asked innocently as she applied lip gloss to her lips.  
"It's only wrong if you get caught." Jade rolled her eyes. "Now come on, I want the satisfaction of him seeing us drive away with my finger in the air." Jade smiled, getting up from the fluffy seat. Cat extended her pointer finger and looked at it, questioning why Jade would do that. Jade rolled her eyes again and put Cat's finger down. Then she extended Cat's middle finger. Cat's eyes went wide. She pulled her hand into a fist and clutched it to her chest.  
"It's so wrong." Cat pouted.  
"Ugh, wrong is fun." Jade grabbed Cat's tiny wrist and pulled her out to her car. They got in and Cat reluctantly buckled her seat belt.  
"So, after this can we get donuts?" Cat asked.  
"Ugh, no." Jade said as she drove down the street. Cat only lived a few streets away from Robbie.  
"Umm, How do we do donuts?" Cat asked innocently as the two of them headed straight for Robbie's lawn.  
"Like this." Jade said as they pulled up onto the pretty green grass. She jerked the wheel to the right and laughed maniacally as the car spun wildly. Cat screamed like a woman in a black and white movie.  
"I'm getting Dizzy!" Cat screamed. Jade let her car spin to a stop and she got out to survey her work. Cat followed suit.  
"Ha! Can't wait for Shapiro to see this." Jade put her hands on her hips.  
"These aren't donuts. They're ovals." Cat said, glancing over the torn up ground.  
"What?" Jade asked.  
"They're ovals. Look. See, donuts are circles. But these aren't circles." Cat surveyed the rest of the lawn.  
"Huh, well, I'll be damned." Jade looked over the mess.  
"Jade? Cat? Wh-what happened to my lawn." Robbie asked, opening his front door.  
"Get in the car." Jade hopped in and hardly waited for Cat to close the door before speeding off with her arm out the window flipping Robbie the bird.  
"Whee!" Cat yelled and giggled as they flew down the residential streets. Jade was so filled with adrenalin that she did a donut in an empty intersection before turning down the street she had to drive down. Cat giggled with glee. "We should go do ovals somewhere else!" Cat squealed.  
"Let's go visit Vega!" Jade threw her head back and laughed as the two sped down the street.

**AN: So, so, soooooooooooooo Sorry It's been a long wait. This idea just came to me and it was actually really fun to write. Review! And I hope everyone is still sticking with me through this fic! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Please

_"What's the magic word?"_  
_"Please."_  
Cat had heard this exchange hundereds of times in her life, but never had she heard it in this way. It had never been directed towards her.  
"Cat?" Beck was standing in front of her waiting for the magic word, but she didn't know what to say. She knew the magic word, but why was he asking her?  
"No."  
"No?"  
"Yeah. No. I think." She said.  
"Cat you asked me to keep a secret."  
"I know, but I don't want to!" She cried, standing up. She had been studying with Beck in his R.V. Then, before she knew what was happening, they were kissing. At first, she didn't want anyone to know. What would Jade do? They were still broken up, true, but that didn't matter. Jade and Beck belonged together and Cat could have just messed that up. But she hated lying to people. And she can't lie to Jade.  
"Cat, I won't tell Jade."  
"But I want to tell Jade! I can't lie! I can't!" Cat began to cry. "I don't want her to be mad at me! This isn't right! You and Jade belong together!"  
"Ok, Cat, calm down!" Beck stood up and grabbed her arms. "I will tell Jade. It was my impulse."  
"Ok. Will she be mad at me?"  
"No, she'll be mad at me. She's always mad at me anyways." Beck smiled slightly. Cat huffed and sat down on the couch. "Something else is wrong." Beck said, sitting down beside her.  
"I feel, bad." Cat said.  
"Jade won't-"  
"No, I don't feel bad because of Jade. I feel like, like I hurt someone else."  
"Who? Me? Cat I'm not-"  
"No, not you. I feel like I hurt Robbie." Cat sighed.  
"How so?"  
"Robbie likes me. I know he does, and I've been waiting for him to tell me, but he won't. And I don't want to ask him about it. I want him to tell me when he's ready. But he just, isn't. And I promised myself I'd wait for him. Then we-"  
"Cat, it's not your fault. I got, swept up in the moment. I don't like you that way. I love you like you're my sister. Not in a romantic way and I'm sorry for confusing you. You didn't hurt Robbie. Robbie will be just fine." Beck said, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm positive. Now come on, let's get you home." Beck stood up, reaching an hand out to help Cat up. She took it and bounced to her feet.  
"Can we get ice cream on the way?"  
"What's the magic word?"  
"Please?" Cat giggled.  
"Well, since you said please."

**AN: I was actually going a whole different route, but this happened. Oh the wonders of my brain.**


End file.
